Daniel's Souveneir
by Cheetafang
Summary: When a young girl come to Mode and claims her family works there, everyone gets more then they bargained for, especially Daniel.
1. Chapter 1

The elevator opened and revealed Betty and Henry. Henry's face showed desperation while Betty showed pure annoyance. "Betty…" Henry whined.

Betty quickly stomped out of the elevator. Henry walked out right behind her, nearly knocking over several toothpick models.

She stopped turned around and gave him a stern look. "Look Henry, I know what I promised you! But, after I broke his window, I'd feel so guilty if I just… stopped." She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I will keep the socializing at a minimum though, okay?" He agreed by nodding his head and kissing right above her glasses. She smiled.

"Hey Betty!" it was Amanda. After hearing this Betty walked away from Henry and went up to the ditzy receptionist. "You're papi called." She was holding a Post-it note that had apparently been crumpled up.

"Really? I just saw him about an hour ago." She took the note from Amanda. It said:

_Dear Betty,_

_Don't worry about me; your family is taking great care of me. I am fine. I will find a way back to New York in time._

Betty got a very upset look on her face. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Amanda's faced beamed as if she had truly accomplished something important. Before Betty could reply though someone caught her eye.

"Christina!" Betty raced towards the woman. Her blonde hair was in a mess, and her clothes were somewhat tattered. "What happened?"

"Living with Wilhelmina is the worst thing I've ever had to do!" she answered abruptly.

"Worst than carrying her child?"

Christina thought for a moment, "Okay, second worst. She makes me stay in bed all day and only eat foods that are good for the baby." She sighed, "for the baby, Christiana," she mocked. "God, can't that woman even remember my own damned name? Well, I have to get to work, that hundred thousand dollars won't pay for rent. And you know how difficult it is to get an apartment in this city." She walked off before Betty could even say anything.

Then, causing Betty to jump, there was a tap at her shoulder. She turned around. Behind her was a young girl, quite tall though, maybe her height? The girl had long, somewhat wavy hair, that appeared an almost black-brown color. She was wearing jeans that appeared too big, and a tank top that was too small. "Hello?" the girl asked, "do you work here?"

"Oh right, I'm Betty." Betty extended her arm out, but only received a shake that was about half a second long. "Okay…"

"Umm, I was wondering, if you could help me contact my dad? I believe he works here."

"No problem, what's your name?"

The girl thought for a moment, "Marie, Marie Tilly"

"Hmm, I don't think that anyone by the name Tilly works here."

"I know!" The girl then got quiet, she was surprised at how quickly she answered. "I-I, I mean, we have different last names."

"So what's his-" Betty stopped. Something had caught Marie's eye. Betty stood by her to figure out what she was looking at. Suddenly Marie pulled out an old tattered wallet, opened it, and pulled out a photograph. Betty adjusted her glasses. She saw a young woman, maybe Japanese or Chinese. She was hugging someone. Before she figured out who the man was in the fuzzy photograph she heard Marie say something quietly.

"Dad…"

"Oh my!"

"What?" Daniel walked right up to Betty and Marie to see what the fuss was about. Betty quickly snatched the photograph from Marie and pointed it to Daniel.

"Daniel…It's it's you!"


	2. The Bar

Daniel's mouth was wide with shock. It probably would have landed on the floor if were flexible enough.

"Uhh, Daniel" Betty said quite loudly, "wooo-hooo-" she waved a hand in front of his face hoping to get his attention. "Anyone awake in there?"

He finally snapped out of his strange gaze. "There's got to be a mistake" Daniel said.

She gave him a stern look, "Like…" Before anyone was able to say anything a phone began to ring.

Daniel pulled out his phone and held it to his ear and began to talk. Unfortunately for Daniel, even as he continued to talk, a ringing continued. Betty started to get really annoyed while he only continued to talk ignoring the ringing.

Betty reached into her purse and took out her phone. She look at it and felt the vibrating under here fingers. On the front of the phone was a picture of Justin. "Daniel…" Betty whined. "You know it's my phone perfectly well. Plus, you're holding your phone upside down."

He brought the phone down from his face and studied it carefully. "Oh, right."

Betty turned to Marie, "uh, can you give us a few minutes?"

Marie nodded in agreement and watched Betty and Daniel turn around and walk a few steps away for a little privacy. Betty gave Daniel a smack on the back of Daniel's head just tough enough to cause a slight pain. Before he was even able to respond Marie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ow!" he shouted. Betty slapped him again. "OW!" She got ready to slap him again, "hey!" Daniel yelled. He put his hands a few inches a way from her soon-to-slap hand. She put her hand down.

"What's going on? Say something Daniel."

Daniel fumble to make his mouth form words, "I-she-I don't…" he took in a deep breath. "I don't have a clue."

Betty slapped him again. "Okay, will you stop doing that?!"

"You know, none of this surprises me. With all of your ridiculous womanizing it's not much of a shock."

Daniel felt really bad by Betty saying this. "Betty, it was a long time ago."

_Flashback at a bar…_

The young woman from the photo was standing in a bar and was obviously not very comfortable with her surroundings. Near by, not with her acknowledgement, Daniel and Alex were standing by the bartender. They were much younger, probably still new to their 20s.

"I told you I'm not in a slump," the young Daniel sighed. "I just haven't been in the dating mood." Alex laughed at this.

"Yeah, and I'm actually a women with surgery." both Daniel and Alex laughed as he started to pose as if a female model. "Hey," Alex pointed to the young girl, "look at that."

Daniel looked at her. She was wearing a loose red shirt and a skirt that was very short. She continuingly tried to pull the skirt down and make it seem longer.

"I'll prove to you that I'm not in a slump." Daniel walked over to the girl and extended his hand. "Hi."

The expression on her face was frightened and embarrassed at the same time. She looked down to avoid eye contact. "Hello." she extended her hand out to shake his.

Daniel waited a moment to see if the girl would say anything. She didn't. "So, what's your name?"

The girl looked up, somewhat surprised he didn't leave yet. "I, I am Kim."

She had an accent, so he automatically assumed she wasn't' from New York. "I'm guessing you're not from around here."

Kim only nodded, her dark hair covered her face, now making it difficult for Daniel to read her expression.

"Seoul"

Daniel didn't seem to understand what she was saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I- I said I'm from Seoul. My father's in the military and said it would be best if I came to America to find a job because he'd be not too far behind. I lived on base for about five years and picked up the language."

"You don't appear too comfortable. I'm guessing you're not here alone."

She nodded. "My sister said it would be best if I tried to socialize and meet someone." Kim lowered her head further telling herself in her mind that it was a bad idea. She started to walk to the exit. But before she could, Daniel grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, it's all right. Socializing isn't that bad." His smile was contagious as she lifted her head and started to smile. He wiped some of the hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. "Come on, let me buy you something to drink."

Kim shook her head, "no, I can't I have to drive home tonight and have never been too good with taxis."

Daniel only smiled again. "I'll take cared of it."

_Back at Mode…_

Betty groaned. "Daniel!" She stopped, remembering Marie was right behind her. She lowered her voice. "Please don't tell me you got a woman pregnant on some stupid one night stand!"

"No! Of course not. In fact, I had one of the longest relationships with her. It lasted about two years."

Betty was about to say something but then a curious though came to her head.

"Wait a minute Daniel. You said that she was Korean right?" Daniel nodded his head, "Well, how many Korean's, that are unmarried, have the last name Tilly?"

Daniel gave her a curious look, "who's Tilly?"

Betty turned around, "Her-"

Marie had left, there wasn't a trace that she was ever there. The only evidence now of her existence was Daniel's eye witness, and the photograph that she still had in her hand. _Something fishy is going on _here, Betty thought.


	3. Gio?

Neither of them saw anything. Not her turning around, walking away, or leaving. They were stunned,

"Daniel, did you see her leave. Because, I sure didn't."

He only slowly shook his head; he tried to remember what she looked like. His mind raced to draw an image. Something. But nothing came. _She's pretty damn quiet. Just like Kim. _

"Hey Betty," Daniel snapped her out of her dazed state. "Try to find as much information as you can on Kim Yi and," he stopped. He hadn't the slightest clue what her name is. "What was her name?"

"Umm, I think she said her name was Marie Tilly."

"All right. Look for Kim Yi and Marie Tilly. Also mix up their last names. Maybe Kim got married at some point or something."

Betty took note of this on a small notepad.

"It's top priority Betty. She reminds me of Kim, she might not be lying."

Betty nodded and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the blonde receptionist called out Daniel's name.

"Daniel…"

"Amanda not now," Daniel and Betty shouted harmoniously.

"Alright, but the girl said it was important."

This caught their attention. Daniel and Betty quickly walked up to Amanda. She held out her arm, in her hand was a napkin with a short message. It was scribbled on, probably in a hurry.

Daniel snatched the napkin from her hand.

Dear Betty and Daniel,

I understand that the two of you are very busy. So am I. I asked this receptionist to give you this message when ever the two of you were done discussing my mother. I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly but I have something very important to do. If you want to call me, call 953-927-5438. If no calls come I will understand.

Marie

Daniel dropped his arm to his side and sighed. Betty grabbed it after him and read the note.

"Daniel, I know this phone number. I call it all the time."

Daniel's face lit up. "Really? Who?"

"Umm…" Betty lifted her head and looked at Daniel straight in the eye. "Daniel, it's Gio's Deli."

Daniel looked outward. "Hmph. Do you think she was just messing with us? Probably giving a fake number?"

Betty was confused. "I'm not so sure. I think he uses these same napkins. Maybe she goes there on a regular basis." She flipped her phone open. "I'll call and find out."

Betty dialed the number, lifted it to her ear and waited. Daniel lowered his ear to her hight wanting to here the conversation.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

"Gio's Deli. Best sandwiches in town. How may I help you?"

"GIO!" Betty exclaimed.

"Hey Betty, why are you so hyped up today? Special order?"

Betty shook her head, even if he couldn't see her. "No I'm here to ask about one of your customers. Or, at least I think that she may be one of your customers." Daniel looked down at her hopefully. "Okay, she's about my height, young, dark hair, pretty thin-"

"Sorry Betty, you're describing about half the women in New York. You have to be more specific. Maybe she came in today. What was she wearing?"

"Um okay. Orange tank top, really baggy dark jeans, and several hair bands around her arm."

"Aahhh." Daniel felt relieved as her heard Gio say this. "I think I know who you're talking about. She comes in every day. Usually about lunch time. Probably my oldest customer next to you."

"Great! Do you know her name?"

"Yeah, her name is Rebecca Watson."

Betty threw her head back. She was mad. But before telling Gio about the difference Daniel took the phone.

"Gio, it's me Daniel. Did anyone ever come in looking for her but calling her by a different name?"

"Yeah, every once and a while. Sometimes they'd call her Jasmine, sometimes Alice, or Ariel. Just the other day a large man came in asking for Marie."

Yes!

"Gio, do you ever talk with her."

"Yeah, sometimes she even does some petty tasks for me. Usually stuff like sweeping or washing tables."

"But, do you always address her as Rebecca?"

"Mmmhmm." Hearing this Daniel shut Betty's phone and found a seat.

_In Gio's Diner…_

Gio looked at his phone, an annoyed frown haunted his face. "Bye," he said to the phone sarcastically.

Just as he was about to hang up the phone, a bright orange figure caught him at the corner of his eye. He ran towards her and caught the wearer by the shoulder, scaring her.

"Hi Gio" she said frightened. "What's going on?"

"Well Daniel and Betty just called. I presuming you know who they are." She turned around to look at him. "What's going on?"

"Oh, well- I uh-" she stopped. A beeping held her tongue. She looked at her wrist. A chunky black digital watch.

She stared at him right in the eye. "Hey Gio, you know I have to leave. I'll come by tomorrow and we can talk then, ok?"

He let go of her shoulder. "You sure everything's alright?"

"Of course. Well you know I can't be late. Bye!"

Back at Mode…

"Daniel, do you really think that girl could be your daughter. I mean, it wouldn't really surprise me."

"I don't know Betty. I genuinely have no clue."

Betty rested her hand on his shoulder, an attempt to comfort him. It did not help.


	4. First Meal

Gio exited the elevator. He wanted to know what was going on with Rebecca. How did Daniel and Betty know about her? He never talked about her, the subject never came up. And, why was he so curious about her names. Daniel never confirmed verbally that the person Gio was talking about was the same he and Betty were. But the tone in his voice was confirmation enough.

He briskly walked passed the blonde receptionist and made his way to Betty. He tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't see him and raised her hand showing her index finger pointed high in the air. It was a signal that he needed to wait a minute. He couldn't. He tapped her again and she sighed. Betty turned around and saw him.

"Hey Gio. What are you doing here? Lunch was about three hours ago."

"I want to know what's going on with Rebecca."

She looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. And, she had a right to. When Gio and Daniel were talking about her multiple personalities, Betty was about eight inches away from the phone, unable to hear anything.

"Rebecca. You know, Ariel, Jasmine, or Marie." I gestured with his hand to make a point. His other hand was resting in his pant pocket.

Betty though to herself, then asked the same question to Gio, "How many girls are we talking about?"

This is what got Gio really annoyed. "No, they're same girl. When I said Marie Daniel hung up on me. I'm guessing that was the golden word."

"You guessed right. Just a while ago this girl came here asking if her dad was here. When I asked who her father was, I got a big shock. It was Daniel. Well, then again. She never verbally said he was her father. But she had this photo of a woman and Daniel and Daniel recognized the woman. An old girlfriend. Ain't that a big surprise?"

Now Gio was getting confused. "So, this girl is Daniel's daughter?"

"Most likely. She had the evidence, and she does kind of look like him."

Gio raised his head as he thought. _She kinda does._

"So," Betty said, "how do you know her?"

"It's sort of complicated. About a week after I set up my store and got it running…"

_Gio Deli several weeks ago…_

Marie, or Rebecca, was standing outside the Deli. Her clothes consisted of a thin blue long sleeved t-shirt, with nothing on it. She had jeans on, much like the ones she had on to see Daniel. Her hair was in a low loose ponytail with wisps of hair hanging in front of her face. The sleeves of her shirt were long and held on to it with the tip of her fingers and brought it to her face. She didn't like to go to new places.

She opened the door. Immediately as she entered the building she was greeted by Gio.

"How may I help you?"

His voice had, for some reason, startled her. She didn't notice him behind the counter.

"Oh, umm. I guess I'll have a turkey on rye."

"All right."

Since her order was simple it didn't take Gio long to make it. She took out her wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. Gio was surprise that this young girl had so much cash, yet seemed to wear such cheap clothing.

"Would that be it?"

She shook her head and pointed to a case with several bottles of water. He grabbed on. He placed it and the sandwich on his counter, took her money, and gave her change.

She took the meal and sat herself down to eat at one of his tables. No one else entered the store the entire day. But, even if there were no people, that didn't mean that the store repelled dust.

He got out an old rag and began to clean the counter and the tables that she wasn't seated at. That's when something interested him.

She clothes were juvenile looking. Or, at least her shirt was. It was too short for her body and revealed about two inches of her back when she sat down. On her flesh though was what was interesting. There was a bruise, a fresh one at that.

"Hey," he called out her. She turned her head to look at him curiously. "What's with the bruise?"

"Huh? Oh uhh, I fell backwards yesterday on the stairs. I should have been a bit more careful I guess."

Gio believed none of this. The bruise was too oddly shaped for a fall. He was sure that someone meant to do that to her. "Ok."

After Gio got bore of cleaning he decided to try and socialize with the girl. He grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards. He also attempted to make eye contact, but the girl seemed to due as much as she could to avoid it.

"I'm Gio." He held out his hand.

She then held out her hand and replied, "Rebecca." When she finished the handshake, she immediately went back to eating her meal.

_Well that didn't work._

"So are you from around here?"

Rebecca got really curious as to why he was asking so many questions. "Yeah."

Gio finally was able to look her in the eye.

"You know, you're a little to quiet for your own good." She shrugged at this. "You know I don't believe what you're telling me about that bruise."

Her eyes widened. "It's nothing." He looked at her, "Really!"

"So how's the food?" Now he himself realized how pathetic his attempts at conversation making were.  
"Good."  
The silence was killing him. He started to tap his fingers on the table slowly. God something break this silence.  
"Is…is that your daughter?"  
Gio didn't realize what happened. Now she was the one to first say something. Her eyes pointed at a picture of a little brunette girl.  
"Nah, don't have any kids. She's my little sister." He was relived that something was breaking the tension. But he was a little pissed off that in her first attempt she had succeeded where he had failed before.  
"Married?"  
He shook his head.  
Rebecca then reached into her pocket. Gio realized then how baggy her clothes were because in her pocket was a Discman. He looked at it and make a quick smirk.  
"What?" she asked him.  
"In this day and age you still use a CD player?"  
She looked at it and proceeded to put the earphones on. "I don't have a computer so I cant use an MP3 player. No iPods, no nothin'."  
This made him even more curious. "Ok, you have a wallet full of cash, yet your family can't afford computers?"  
"Well, I guess we can afford it. But, we move a lot and so lugging a big machine seems like a waste of time to them."  
The conversation went on from there. They talked about current events, the schools, and even his deli. That was the first time they met, but it wouldn't be the last. She came in almost every day after that, usually right after or before his daily deliveries. Sometimes he even offered to let her come along, and she would. He had no idea what was really going on. At first he was suspicious, but he didn't want to scare her away with the police. But he knew something was going on.  
About a month after their first meeting he did research and found nobody by the name Rebecca Watson that fit her description. Something was going on.  
Her life, her mom, her dad, her career. It was all a mystery to him.


	5. Confrontation

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since anyone had seen or heard from Rebecca, or Marie, or whatever they each wanted to call her. Daniel was freaking out so much that he almost ordered a blimp to advertise her as missing.

"Daniel, stop!" Betty called out as she pulled away his phone from his tight grip. "Do you know how incredibly stupid that would be? The media would have a frenzy with this!"

"Ugh, you're right. God, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I do have some good news. I found out the records for Kim Yi. She had her daughter in Seattle, so she's obviously an American citizen."

"Name, do you have her name?"

"Yeah, legally her name is Stacey." Betty said quietly.

"Stacey? Really?" Daniel was satisfied with finally knowing her real name. He wondered why she would even use a fake one in the first place.

"Yeah. But that's where the bad news comes in. Kim, she- uh."

He took his phone back and put it in his jacket pocket. "What could be so bad?"

"She died. About four years ago. Stacey's a foster runaway child."

"Runaway? So she doesn't have a legal home. Didn't Gio say-"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, a wallet full of cash. I don't know how that works."

A voice popped up. "Only one way in this city."

"Amanda, this isn't any of your business," Betty said.

"Ok, but I think I know how she got the money."

Daniel walked up to her. "How, she's only…"

"Fourteen." Betty said.

"Fourteen?" Daniel appeared astounded by her age. "Really?" Betty nodded.

"One way then," Amanda commented. "Her body."

Daniel gave her an annoyed look. "Her body, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Helloo…" Amanda walked into the room and observed its features. "We're in the middle of New York city. I've seen that girl, only a few guys with moral values in this city would pass her up. Unfortunately very few guys would even consider having morals in this day and age."

"You think she's a prostitute?"

"Well, I think there could be some kind of technical term for someone her age," she made a quick sigh, "but basically, yeah. I mean if you add it up, the fake names, the wad of cash."

"No, no she isn't a prostitute." Daniel assured.

Amanda put her hand on her hip. "How are you so sure?"

"I just, I, uh"

Amanda faced Daniel eye to eye. "Face it daddy-boy, your little newly discovered angel is selling her body on the streets. If I were in your position, I'd hurry up and get her out of there. It can be extremely dangerous out there especially when she's only fifteen."

"Amanda, she's fourteen," Betty said.

"Really? That's just plain worse."

Betty's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Gio! The police? Why? Okay, yeah, give me ten minutes. I'll be there soon. Alright, see ya." She hung up her phone. "Daniel, the police are at Gio's restaurant. They're there for Haley."

Betty and Daniel made their way to Gio's deli. Two people police men were asking Gio questions.

"Betty you're here!" He motioned for her to come inside. "They're asking about Rebecca."

"Rebecca," Betty corrected.

One police man pointed his pen at Betty. "So you do know her?"

"Uh, she stopped by Mode a while back. She was there to see Daniel but left after a really short time. I don't know what was going on."

The police men looked at Daniel. "Why did she go to see you?"

Daniel shrugged. "Haven't a clue," Daniel lied. "We didn't even speak. What's going on?"

"The girl, Haley, is a runaway. She ran away from her eight foster homes when she was twelve."

"And you weren't able to catch her?" Daniel asked raising his voice.

The police men raised their eyebrows.

"Sorry."

"Well contact us if you see her again, immediately." The police men left leaving every one curious as to how they knew about any of this.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" Daniel asked.

Gio shrugged. "Got me. They just came in and started asking questions. I told them just about everything I know."

Betty raised an eyebrow. "Just about? What didn't you tell them?"

"Well, the part about the, uh, um, the bruises-"

"Bruises!" Daniel shouted. "She had bruises and you never said anything to anyone? God, Amanda was actually right for once."

"What?" Gio asked. "What does Amanda have to do with any of this."

Betty stuttered, "Well, Aman, Amanda thi, thinks that Haley, m… m…, might be-"

"A prostitute," Daniel finished.

"Prostitution? That, that's completely" he didn't finish his sentence until he thought it over another time. "Well that explains the money."

BZZZZ

Betty picked up her phone to see a text message from her nephew Justin.

Betty,

Ya know the girl you told me about? I think I know where she is. Playground PS 185

Jusitn

"Weird," Betty said. "Justin says she's at an elementary school."

"Well, it can't hurt to look," Daniel said as he went outside and hauled a taxi.

There she was. She sat on the outside of the fence and watched the elementary students play various playground games.

"Aunt Betty!" It was Justin calling out in a half whisper tone. They all quickly ducked as Stacey turned her head to the suspicious noise. "Is that her? She looks a lot older than the photograph you gave me," Justin said as he sneaked up to Betty, Daniel, and Gio.

"Yeah, the photo was six years old," Betty said. "What is she doing?"

"She does this every day. I never noticed that she and the girl in the photograph was the same person. Every day when the elementary students have recess, she'll just sit there and watch. I've asked her a few times why, every time she answers, "I like to watch them have fun."

"Weird," Gio said.

Daniel wasn't paying much attention as he slowly walked up to her.

"Daniel no!"


	6. Runaway

"Mr. Mead!" Stacey shouted. "What are you doing here?" She got up quickly and wiped off the grass stains from her shorts.

"Stacey, it's okay. I know."

"Know?" she backed up, "what about? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. I know about your mom, the foster homes, even that you may be…"

She slung her head when she heard him say this. "How did you…"

Daniel walked up closer, "It doesn't matter. Please Stacey, we need to settle this. Just come back with me. Please."

She tilted her head to see Betty, Justin, and Gio watching. "Gio?"

She shook her head. "I trusted you…" she sighed.

"I trusted you!" Stacey screamed across the field. She quickly turned around and ran. But Daniel ran faster. He grabbed her by her arms.

"Stacey, stop this. You can't runaway every time something happens that you don't like." She eventually cried and her eyes reddened. "Please Stacey."

"Mr. Mead, please just let me go. This is how I live my life. I promise I won't barge into Mode again, but I can't stay. I'm sorry Mr. Mead."

"No. You're going with us. I don't care what you want. You're going to stay with me for the next few days."

She pulled herself away with no success. "You don't even know me. Let me go. Now!"

"No," he said. "I don't care if I'm picking you up bridal style. You're going."'

She shook her head forcefully. "No, no, no, no…"

"Okay, you forced me to do this." He put his arm under her back and knees and picked her up. She shrieked at this sudden move and grabbed on to the shoulders of his coat.

She watched the clock tick and waited for when they'd let her leave. Daniel had left Amanda in charge of watching her. At first she barely acknowledged the request, but when Daniel offered her pick in the Gucci photo shoot that day, she actually cared.

Stacey waited and fumbled with her sleeves. She stared at Amanda with curious eyes. The receptionist had dozens of calls waiting but only sat there filling her nails

"What?"

Stacey shook her head. "N- nothing."

"So you're the spawn of Daniel huh?"

Stacey was somewhat shocked by her question. How many people in this company knew about what was going on? "I don't know."

"Don't worry," she put her file down. "I know what it's like to be confused by your parents. Just last year I thought I came from a regular suburban family. Then I found my birth certificate that said I was adopted from Fey Sommers. I then started to search for my father, who turned out to be Gene Simmons. So relax, if I can do all of that, then we'll figure out whether or not Daniel is your dad."

That was just it though. She wished she never looked and asked. "Yeah, great."

Meanwhile with Betty, Gio, and Daniel…

"What the hell is wrong with you, Daniel?" Betty cried. She immediately lowered her tone when she realized Stacey could hear her. "What were you expecting to happen? She's a fourteen year old girl who is desperately attempting to leave." She look out into the hall and watched Stacey pull out her CD player. "Well, not now."

"Well I couldn't just leave her. She was getting hurt out… there. Who knows, maybe she would have gotten killed."

"I have to agree with father boy here," Daniel gave Gio an annoyed stare as he said that. "She could really be damaged out there. God, why didn't I speak up earlier?"

"Gio," Betty sighed. "It's not your fault. What do we do now, Daniel?"

He raised his hands in confusion. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe because you're her dad?!" Betty said quite loudly. "Daniel, this is probably one of the worst things you've ever done."

"What are you talking about? You know what would have happened to her if she was-"

She cut him off. "Not that, her in all!"

Haley pulled off her head phones.

"You knocked up your girlfriend of two years and left her."

"I didn't know she was pregnant! I get it; Haley was a mistake, a huge, HUGE mistake."

Haley held back her tears and said something that she hoped that the incredibly stupid Amanda would believe. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah, okay. But don't hurt yourself on the way there."

Amanda went back to filing her nails. Haley quickly got up but her sneakers made a large skid noise on her run. Everyone saw her and Daniel ran to catch her but she made it to the elevator to early.

He pressed the elevator door buttons rapidly to get them to open with no avail. He ran to the doors of the stairs and went down.

Haley on the other hand, was smart enough not to fall for that. She stopped on the second floor and quietly watched as Daniel ran down the stairs and searched for her outside the building.

She found an alternate stair case that ended up behind the building. It wasn't anywhere near as glamorous as the Mead building itself, so she was scared. She left the area to end up in a small alley where she saw several homeless people sleeping. Haley tried to walk to the main street but was stopped by a man.

"Hey pretty lady." The man was dirty and had his hand around her waist and the other around her mouth. Haley let out a short muffled scream and struggled to get free. She soon managed to get contact with her elbow to the side of his stomach and struck.

The man let her go and she ran for the street tripping on garbage. She skidded her knees on the pavement and let out a small cry of pain.

"Aaii!" Daniel had heard her. He frantically ran trying to figure out exactly where she was. She lay in the middle of the sidewalk, her knees deeply scratched. A thin layer of blood surrounded the skin.

"Haley…"

"No, please, just go. I want to be alone. I've been doing it for two years now, I can keep doing it."

Daniel grabbed her up and placed her arm around his neck. "I'm not stupid. You can't even go through an alley without getting hurt. You're staying with me."

She shook her head. "No, why would you want to stay with a mistake?"

Daniel looked at her and realized that she had heard him. "Haley, we should talk."

This is not the end of this story. I'm finishing this story in new one, I'm also finishing my other story, From New York to Germany, in the same upcoming story.


End file.
